


pharmercy: season one

by fiona_wolfgang



Series: pharmercy stories: all seasons [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, looks like multiple chapters will be linked or continued from previous ones, most likely the latter, one shots, or maybe im too lazy to write it all out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_wolfgang/pseuds/fiona_wolfgang
Summary: This is just a bunch of pharmercy ond shots that I thought of while drunk, zoned out, ect. Enjoy!





	1. shopping trip

**crash**

everyone in the shop turned towards the loud noise that had disturbed them, that is everyone apart from Angela Ziegler, she knew exactly what had gone on and who had done it.

the culprits were her darling wife fareeha and her mischievous daughter Hana, mercy walked over to them with a bright red face to find the duo on the floor surrounded by their groceries and the trolley that formerly held them. As she bent down pharah hoped that she'd have mercy on them, her wife had a reputation for being like an angel but she new better.

"babe, I'm sorry it was hana's idea".

"don't blame this on me, it was you who tipped it over"

"both of you, shut up. Pick this up and wait until we get home cause I don't want to know right now" she interrupted. Angela thought that sometimes she had two kids instead of one.


	2. barbecue part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just before my first class which is why there's two parts

"10:00 am" the clock read as a groggy Fareeha turned over."I'm sure something was meant to be happening today." She thought and pondered "the barbecue!" She slowly got out of her bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty that is Angela. Fareeha padded into the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible incase she disturbed anyone. She made a piping hot cup of tea and carefully climbed up the stairs watching for any spillage, eventually when she reached her room she snuck inside and placed the tea on her darling wife's bedside cabinet and kissed her forehead lightly.

pharah came downstairs dressed in tan cargo shorts and a light teal tank top, ready to start the barbeque. she sliced up peppers, tomatoes, potatoes, chicken, and wrapped then in tin foil. She shaped the mince beef in disks and put the to one side, how many burgers can six people eat? Should I make twenty four? Yeah I'll do that. She hummed a cheerful song with the radio.


	3. barbeque part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, its just the second part of the started version. Nothing really else to say :\ enjoy anyway  
> Edit: Looks like there's going to be a part 3  
> Edit 2: Holy shit, look at how many people have seen this, thank you so much guys!

the heat beat down on mercy's pale skin, she admired her wife from the safety of her parasol. _two hours until our guests arrive, I guess I could try and help fareeha, she'll most likely tell me not to worry and to get some rest._ she couldn't tell whether the drool slowly emerging from her rosy lips was from the smell of burgers or sight of the sun glistening perfectly off her wife's caramel skin accentuating her prominent muscles.

Mercy headed inside to check on Hana, as she walked up the oak stairs she heard shouting from her daughter's room, _most likely a stream_ she rapped her knuckles against the door three time.

"yeah?"

"Hana, honey, am I interrupting a stream?"

"no mum, not at all just a friendly game" Hana opened the door and beamed at her mum. "do you want to come sit down?" She questioned pulling up a wheelie chair, offering it to Angela

"sure" she took the seat " your grandma is coming round today, with Reinhardt and McCree and his boyfriend, care to join us downstairs for our barbeque? You don't have to stay long if you don't want to, you can even bring a friend round and they can stay after?"

"of course id join you and mum, its been ages since we saw grandma. Would you mind if I brought Lena along?"

"hey its your plus one" Mercy grinned and stop up "I'll shout you when we're ready, I'm going to assist your mum"

"gross" Hana pulled a face.

"what? I haven't even said anything?" She smirked as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ana, Reinhardt, Jesse and hanzo all walked through the side gate to the back garden holding various foods (and alcohols courtesy of McCree and Hanzo) fareeha greeted them all with open arms and a little tustle with Jesse. "hey Angie! Our guests have arrived!"

"just a minute" she called back. Emerging from the shadows of the house in a white sundress and sunhat. Pharah wolf whistled at her, getting a playful slap around the back of her head from her mother mentioning something about being like a teenage boy.

she politely introduced herself to Jesse's partner, the quiet dark haired man modestly bowed and introduced himself. Mercy wondered where she'd seen that very same modesty and gentlemanly ways. It was like Deja vu. Speaking of deja vu, a familiar perky and bright eyed Brit, bounced into the back yard with a giant smile on her face. Reinhardt boomed at the sight of his former team mate and bear hugged her until tracer thought her ribs were going to disintegrate under the enormous man's, great hands.


	4. barbeque: the finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my barbeque section I've had an idea where I include you guys and make this ours. So the idea is that at the end of every chapter or story we vote on what to do next in the comments! Enjoy!

Fareeha had no idea who suggested that they all have some drinks, but here she was an hour later slow dancing with Jesse while Angela recorded and laughed with Hanzo.

normally she would've turned down the drink but she'd been really stressed lately and decided that she needed a break, and Angela knew this which is why she added some vodka to every drink fareeha had. Hana and Lena had disappeared at some point in the night, Hana out of embarrassment, Lena because she couldn't watch Pharah like this without pissing herself laughing.

Ana and Reinhardt had to leave early because they had things to do, no one really went into why they left so soon because they were enjoying this too well.

the song changed and so did Fareeha's attitude, she noticed mercy looking cute with her slightly blushed cheeks and her sky blue eyes. She suavely strolled up to her and started flirting with her.

"so, do you come here often?"

"Pharah, I'm your wife, you don't have to chat me up"

"I'm -hic- married to an angel? Jesse! Jesse!" She tripped on nothing while trying to get the cowboys attention from Hanzo to the living angel in front of them.

Angela giggled at her wife's stupidity, she'd never seen her this drunk before and it pleased her to see Pharah enjoying herself. She walked over and helped her wasted soulmate up. She stared into the deep, wild eyes and kissed her lips causing Pharah to pick up mercy bridal style and take her upstairs.

"ill be back later" she winked at mercy who was struggling to contain her laughter.

Jesse and Hanzo were dancing peacefully under the pale light of the moon. Pharah despised the idea of interrupting the duo but she and her wife needed some alone time and its kinda rude to leave your guests while you and your wife do the do.

"sorry to disrupt you lovebirds but its getting late" she spoke "you didn't drive did you? I'll call you guys a cab" she approached the boys and gave them a bear hug each and advised them to stay safe and to get a good night of rest before the cowboy's hangover kicks in. She walked them out of the side gate, passed Hanzo a small bottle of sake for coming round. waving them off as they drove down the road, around the corner and out of sight. Once she couldn't see the cab anymore she clumsily climbed the stairs and listened for signs that Han and Lena were asleep.

_out cold. Perfect._

she quietly closed and locked the door and stumbled towards the angel waiting for her.

* * *

so this is the end of the barbeque trilogy, I hope you enjoyed this! The options for the next chapter are:

1\. An aquarium visit when Hana was like 5 or 7

2\. A casual day in the Amari household

3\. Comment your idea, or if you like someone else's add the number three and their idea

I enjoy waiting for your response :)


	5. aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go on a trip to the aquarium  
> Set when Hana was five or six :)

Hana stood impatiently waiting for both bird mums to hurry up and get their coats.

"mum, Ami, c'mon! C'mon!" She reminded them for the hundredth time.

"alright, my little bunny we're coming, the fish aren't going anywhere." Angela cooed.

Fareeha grabs Hana and lifts her onto her shoulders "are you excited habibti?"

"extremely. Do you think they're like the ones in our fish tank?"

"possibly, there could be giant fish bigger than you and mum."

"bigger than you?"

"that's impossible, nothing is bigger than me."

"Zarya is bigger than you."

"take that back or we're turning around." She joked. Hana stuck her tongue out at her Ami. Angela giggled at her two girls. They walked the five minute journey, it was easier to walk than take the car as finding a parking spot would be dreadful.

Hana could barely contain herself when the aquarium came into her view "holy moly! Its giant!" She exclaimed. They walked through the large glass doors and stood at the front desk "two adults and a child please" fareeha payed and gathered the tickets " you stick this round your arm, so you don't lose it." She explained to Hana. Hana was too busy focusing on the bright tropical fish tank in front of her, to pay any attention to her Ami. She her mums' hands and dragged them towards it.

 

Angela took on the role of photographer, she snapped many pictures of Hana and the enormous and flashy fish. Fareeha with her nose pressed against the glass with a sea lion on the other side waving to her. Hana wandered off following family after family, talking to them as if they had knew each other for a while. It was Angela who noticed that Hana had gone missing, Fareeha was getting them all a drink and hadn't noticed.

Hana was very worried about where her Ami and mum had gone, she asked multiple people if they'd seen them, one adult even pushed her away so she'd leave him alone. She sat and cried, cried so much that it attracted lots of attention. Luckily  Hanzo and Genji were passing nearby and heard the unmistakable crying. Genji ran towards Hana and leant down to her level. "hey now little rabbit, where's your mum and Ami?" "I *sob* don't know" she said while wiping her eyes with her hoodie. "come here" Hanzo soothed.

* * *

"HANA!? HANA!?" Angela called. Fareeha had ran off to find a security guard. She sprinted to exhibit after exhibit frantically searching for Hana.

-bing-

Genji- Angela we've found Hana by the crocodile area. Where are you?

holy shit

angela- hold on tight Genji, ill be right there.

she rang fareeha and she raced to the reptile area.

"c'mon. Cmon. Pick up."

voicemail. _I cant believe her right now_.

Angela- Genji has found Hana. Meet at crocodile exhibit.

flying_lesbian- got it be there asap.

Angela could barely breathe by the time she found Genji, Hanzo, and Hana. In her tiny hands, she was gripping Hanzo's phone while playing a game. She saw her mum and hugged her so tightly she thought Angela would explode, she never wanted to let go of her.

Angela sobbed while picking Hana up, to see fareeha come rushing through the crowd to join them. She flew into Angela's arms and held them both. She thanked Hanzo and Genji, although they said it was no problem, and that they were just glad to get to her before anyone else could.

"I think that's enough for one day"  Pharah announced, the rest of the group agreed. They thanked the brothers once more before going home to cuddle until they could cuddle no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda disappointed with the voting thing. Its fine tho. Enjoy this.


	6. dancing birbs

Hana quietly walked downstairs, she was following the faint sound of waltz music. She rounded the corner to gaze through the gap between the door to the common room. Inside she found Angela and Pharah dressed in pajamas. As much as she wanted to laugh, she couldn't bring herself to possibly disturb them. Instead she whipped out her phone and recorded the whole dance and sent it to the overwatch group chat.

Hana: Guys check these two love birds out :D

Lena: Omg they're so cute!

Reinhardt: I AGREE! THEY ASKED ME FOR MY CD EARLIER! I WONDERED WHAT IT WAS FOR!

Mei: Is that the common room?

Hana: Yeah. They're still dancing if anyone wants to see them lol.

she pocketed the phone as Pharah approached the crouched teen. Her shadow cast over the visibly scared kid. "H..hey fareeha..." She cowered.

"what are you doing?" Even in pajamas the ex soldier was intimidating.

"N..nothing Pharah!" She felt the fear shiver up her spine.

"well it looked like you were recording me and Angela" the little girls shot off like a rabbit, up the stairs, fareeha gave chase and a few seconds later a new video was uploaded to the group chat.

m3rcy: Look at these idiots, can someone assist me in grabbing Hana while I calm down fareeha? <3 thx.

Reinhardt: OF COURSE ILL GRAB MY SHIELD AND MEET YOU ON THE THIRD FLOOR!

turns out Reinhardt's plan actually worked as he cornered her in between the med bay and the gym. He slung Hana over his shoulder just high enough to keep her out of pharah's reach which frustrated the Egyptian even more leading to a long string of curse words in Arabic. Angela calms her with a promise to keep on dancing but locking the doors this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've given the voting option another thought so here are your choices which you can vote for in the comments: 
> 
> 1\. A long distance relationship snippet between our favourite bird mums but from when they first met.  
> 2\. Thanksgiving (I'm British and we don't celebrate it but I'll give it a shot) this'll include: People disrespecting Pharah for being gay. The usual shit that happens when you have a homophobic fam.   
> 3\. You, the reader's, choice you can either suggest your own or you can support another's idea.   
> :D


	7. long distance birbs

Angela was shocked by the caramel skinned muscular woman who stood next to the seat across from her. With heavily accented English she asks "may I sit here, miss?" She looked quite nervous about asking. "uhm" she paused, "sure, no one else was going to sit there." She moved her bags off the seat to allow the stranger to sit down.

"fareeha Amari" she held out a calloused hand.

"Angela Ziegler." She smiled back.

"Ziegler? As in, the world renowned Dr Ziegler?" She looked shocked.

Angela blushed "that's me."

fareeha felt too embarrassed to ask for an autograph, I mean, who wouldn't when the world's greatest doctor was sat I front of you. She pushed back her thick black hair from her face.

"the eye of Horus."

"excuse me?"

"your tattoo, its from the great Amari blood line, no way! Are you Ana Amari's daughter?"

she cleared her throat "uh, yeah, I'm the late Ana Amari's daughter" she said quite disappointedly. "she was presumed dead 6 years ago." She sighed.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up, but your mum was an amazing woman."

"I get that a lot." She weakly grinned.

she hoped that Angela would move on from her mother, while staring out of the window at the British evergreen forests that sped past in a blur. God trains were so efficient.

an hour of happy silence passed until the roar of  Angela's stomach interrupted it. "excuse me, I haven't eaten yet" she apologised.

"would you like me to get you a sandwich or something?"

"are you sure?" She questioned.

"of course! My treat!" Pharah replied a bit too enthusiastically.

she grabbed two cheese and ham sandwiches with two cans of diet coke and hurried back to her seat.

"here you go" she passed a can and the sandwich over. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just grabbed the simplest things" the Egyptian admitted.

"I guess you got really lucky then" the blonde giggled which spread red to Fareeha's cheeks.

"here." She slid a five pound note to the well built woman across from her. Inside there was a tiny piece of paper that contained Angela's personal contacts with a small ";)" in the corner.

* * *

the Egyptian sat nervously in front of her computer monitor waiting for the Swiss to answer

*bing*

Angela greeted her with a massive smile. "hello my friend! How have you been?"

"great, although I'm feeling much better seeing you"

"such a charmer" the blonde laughed

"as always" fareeha pointed finger guns at the camera.

"you're a goofy idiot, fareeha Amari, you know that?"

"how could I forget?" She lopsided grinned. She felt like she could talk for hours with her darling girlfriend, she loved her much the same whether she be right next to her, or on the other side of the world. They did indeed talk for hours until Angela started yawning to which they each said their sweet goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the quality of this chapter :\ due to ongoing personal issues, I felt like I couldn't do anything. But I promised you a chapter every Monday, and that you shall receive. If you can, enjoy.


	8. christmas birbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birb mums are getting ready for Christmas!

fareeha lugged the tree down from the attic _thank god Christmas is only once a year, I hate the mess this tree makes._ Down the ladders, two flights of stairs, and finally into the living room.

Angela sweetly hummed a cheery carol while bringing in hot chocolate on a festive tray, the mugs topped with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate shavings. A caramel hand reached out to grab one. "nuh uh, not until we've decorated the whole tree"

"the whole tree?" Pharah whined.

"yes, the whole tree" she gestured with her free hand.

fareeha sighed, sure she enjoyed decorating the tree when they did it as a family, but Hana was too upset about breaking up with her girlfriend to come out of her room, and Ana had fallen out with her and wouldn't accept the invitation to spend Christmas with them. A creamy hand on her forearm brought her focus back. _right, time to do this shit._

 

after multiple broken baubles, eaten candy canes and sneaky changes of decorations the tree was finished, it wasn't as great as last years but it was still magnificent. The duo flopped down on the sofa and slowly sipped their drinks in silence. Angela stood up and ventured into the kitchen, grabbing a new mug of hot chocolate, cookies, and tissues. She put them all on the tray, climbed the flight of stairs and knocked on the dark oak door. "Hana dear, I'm coming in." Pause. *sniff* "enter." She opened the heavy door and placed the tray on the teen's desk. "do you want to talk about it with me? Ami doesn't have to know if you don't want her to." She encouraged her baby to talk. "no, Ami is my Ami, she should know if I'm going to tell you." She tried to keep herself from crying, but the more she tried to hold them back, the more they broke free. Angela passed her a tissue from the tray "its ok Mein kleiner Hase, its ok" she comforted.

the Korean took the tray and with Angela in tow, headed to the living room to see fareeha nibbling on a choc chip cookie. "hey habibi, come sit over here." She waved her over. She sat between Pharah and Mercy, "so mums, as you know, Sombra and I have broken up" she felt herself well up "it wasn't a peaceful one, we argued about something stupid and she stormed away -sniff- and I get this fucking text two days later" she unlocked her phone and opened her messages.

Sombra: We are through, you don't care about me, you have never loved me and cared more about your games than me, if you loved me so much you wouldn't've let me walk away. So now that you're single you can go fuck yourself and your stupid games.

both mums hugged their daughter tight as she wept into fluffy jumpers. Another tissue was used to wipe the salty tears away "shh, shh, its gonna be ok, habibi." Pharah rubbed the small of D.va's back. "let's get you some nice, comfy pajamas, we'll get McDonald's for tea and we'll put on the Muppets Christmas carol, ok?" Hana grinned and nodded "thatd be great, thanks mums, although that tree looks a bit shit" "well we had to manage by ourself, you're the expert here aren't you?" Angela and Pharah laughted. Christmas cheer was spread throughout the Amari household. "Sombra is a piece of shit for dumping you over text, at least have the decency to say it in person."

"I know, Ami, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for missing a week, family things aren't getting better and I'm not up to writing as much, I hope this can pass cause I feel guilty for not making (a) new chapter(s) I hope this is good enough


	9. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha catches mercy cheating on her.  
> *Contains moicy*  
> I don't ship moicy but I saw the comic and I wanted to extend on that.  
> Not for children.

Fareeha put the box holding her precious ring under her motorbike seat. "I know she'll love this, she has to!" She grinned to herself. 

She'd just spent almost an hour picking out the perfect engagement ring for her girlfriend, Angela. Now fareeha isn't exactly rich, but she wanted only the best for Angela. the ring she'd picked was a gold band with one large diamond sandwiched between two small ones, it was pricey but fareeha didn't mind.

Her engine roared and she sped off towards their apartment.

\-----------

Angela had been sat peacefully at her desk filling out forms when she heard the door opening, "fareeha? I'm in the study." She wondered where her girlfriend had wandered off to. "Hello, Angela" came from the doorway. The voice was connected to a slightly taller, ginger haired woman dressed in a black shirt and purple tie accompanied by dark grey suit trousers.

"Moira, how did you find my address?" She spat out. "Simple really, maybe you should think twice about posting personal things" she let out a nasty grin.

"Get out of my house. Now" 

"It's so sexy when you try and be aggressive. I will not be leaving Angela. Or should I say  _mercy_ " a tint of mockery flowed through the statement. She grabbed hold of the blonde and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Angela struggled but when her lips met the intruder's she was reminded of a time when the two of them were lovers, and all her emotions came flooding back. She gripped Moira and let her strip the Swiss. 

Her light blue eyes stared up at the woman on top off her, she looked amazing, a tinge of regret stung in the back of her mind but was quickly overcome by the passion of her ex lover. 

\---------

Fareeha pulled up on their driveway, parked her motorbike and tried the door handle, it opened "strange, I thought I locked it? Maybe Angela opened it again? Hmm." She stepped through into the hallway, she could hear quiet moans coming from upstairs, so she decided to investigate. They seemed to be coming from the master bedroom. She opened the door and saw the love of her life laid there with a strange woman on top of her, moaning with lust. She dropped the box, and brought attention to her presence "A.. Angela" she teared up. This was the first time she had cried since her mother's death. Angela stared in shock as her girlfriend stood there, in the doorway, crying, while the woman on top of her was trying to hide her malicious laughter. She grabbed her dressing gown and ran up to the Egyptian, "fareeha... I didn't..." she felt a hard slap against her left cheek l, "but you did anyway, I thought you were the one, you're a cheating whore, fuck you." She picked up the box and threw it at her, "maybe you could give this to her, or whoever you've slept with before this?!" She stormed down the stairs, and the purr of her engine slowly faded away.

"OUT. NOW. NEVER COME HERE AGAIN" She screamed to Moira, who was rolling on the bed with laughter. After Moira had been kicked out, Mercy cried until her throat was sore, she cried until she couldn't cry. She felt so stupid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologise for being so lazy with my work, from now on I'll stay with the every Monday upload, but if it's late then I apologise in advance, thank you for reading my stories. :)


	10. Educating birbs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT FINISHED  
> Fareeha moves to a new school and gets the hots for the hottest chick (Angela)

"take care!" Ana shouted out of the car window as fareeha stormed up the creamy steps of her new highschool. late on the first day! What a great way to start! she checked her phone for the way to her classroom, and shoved it back in her leather jacket's pocket. She tried to quietly slip into a spare seat but it didn't exactly work like that. She had pushed too hard on the door and sent it swinging into the wall, causing a huge bang; everyone turned and stared, but fareeha kept cool and sat down in the chair at the back of the room.

Her amber eyes evaluated everyone in the room, she mainly took no interest in anyone, apart from her. She was sat at the front of the class, sat up straight, hanging off the teacher's every word. The way she flicked her blonde hair made fareeha squirm in her plastic seat. She caught a glimpse at her eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue the Egyptian had ever seen. The girl caught fareeha staring at her, gave a friendly smile coupled with a short wave and turned back around.

Fareeha felt the room's atmosphere shift from a lazy Wednesday morning, to a harsh aggressive mood. Every boy in the room was giving her deadly stares, and something clicked inside her brain. she must be the trophy girl, the all-star, she's smart, beautiful and graceful. the bell rang and suddenly one of the boys was at the end of her desk.

"Names Jesse" he held out a firm hand. Fareeha took it, and shook, trying to explain that she was friendly but strong

"fareeha"

"You were checking Angela out weren't you? The boys ain't gonna like that."

"Why do you think that I was checking her out? I was just having a look at everyone"

"Look, fareeha, I saw you, you may have a tough outer shell darlin' but you can't fool me"

"Fine you caught me, how come you're not mad? You said the boys aren't gonna like it?"

"I've got my eye on a different prize"


End file.
